One Of Their Own
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Lily Evans married James Potter, kidnapped by Voldemort, raped by Severus Snape. Who is the father of her child? James or Severus? will the Death Eaters be trying to kill one of their own? or will he truly be James Potters?
1. Chapter 1

**One of Their Own**

**Thank you very much to my Editor who brought this to you and made it readable! this story has not been up in years! i was surprised to see someone still had it hehe! Juli you rock hen thanks for being a brilliant editor!!! its so much better dont ya all agree? no flamers!! coz i cannie be bothered with them! if you do dont think it will chase me away this time coz i couldnt care what those few who dont like my storys think...i have many people who like the storys and thats finally enough for me!! cya all lets get on with the story eh?**

**Chapter 1**

"Ah, the Mud-blood Evans" hissed Voldemort in glee. He of course had set the whole thing up, wanting nothing more than the Mudblood, Evans. He had ordered someone to put a portkey in her house, and when she touched it. Bye, bye house! Hello Voldemort!

Lily Evans had been going out with James Potter for some time now, and they were trying for a baby. They had graduated and married soon after. Lily Evans had what every girl wanted and dreamed of. A beautiful husband who was rich, powerful and drop dead sexy. Only thing she didn't have was a baby, to complete the family. James had been ecstatic when he had been told by Lily she had wanted to try. Being the Muggle raised she was, she didn't get it over with and didn't use a fertility potion.

Now here she was, she had been about to get a potion to see if she were pregnant or not. She of course could not wait until James got home, and had to know right there and then. And in the end she didn't get to know if she was, and now here she is in Voldemort's hide out.

Showing no fear, she narrowed her eyes and said, naturally "Voldemort"

Voldemort hissed at her, how _dare_ she use his name as if it were nothing! She should fear it like everyone else. He smirked, she would, by the time he was finished with her. She was going to die the most painful death, for daring to marrying a pure blood, Potter would get her remains in a box.

"How dare you speak his name!" yelled Bella who was the same age as Lily. Of course, she had been in the inner circle for a long time. She was _always_ the loud one, but she amused the Dark Lord the most. Especially with the torture, she was _so_ creative.

"Enough Bellatrix!" snarled Voldemort. He wasn't in the mood for her bloody screeching, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Yes, my Lord…" said Bellatrix. Bowing to her Lord, not wanting to get on his bad side this soon into the fun.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort suddenly.

Lily found herself withering under the cruciatus curse. She screamed and yelled, while the Death Eaters and their Lord laughed.

For the first time in her life she cried from real fear, she understood everyone that had been a victim of the Dark Lord.

She had been living a fairy tale, and to her, Lord Voldemort was just a monster under her bed. Lily Evans had been into nothing but charms. So she did not really know what the Dark Lord had done, of course she did now. Her fairy tale life was shattering, she was going to die, which scared her more than anything.

"Concisus" yelled Voldemort slashing her chest. Making her scream all the more, causing the Death Eaters to smirk in enjoyment.

"Severus, I give her to you to play with." Calmly stated, Voldemort. He knew how much Severus loathed the Potter's.

Especially for all the bother they had caused him during school years, not so much Evans, but Potter. She had been more annoying than ever, after she had married James Bloody Potter.

"Thank you, My Lord." For once in his life, he felt sorry that he was betraying this man…The man that was giving him something he had so wanted for years. _Revenge_, something Dumbledore was not giving him. He hated killing people, if the Dark Lord didn't do that then he would be happy with being a Death Eater.

"Snape?" was all Lily was able to get through her tight lips, she made a sound that sounded like a sob and whimper at the same time. She knew that if Snape _played with her, _as Lord Voldemort called it, he would be vicious after all she had said and done to him.

Since she had married James, he had asked her to prove her love and she had done.

----

He was vicious, she screamed as he raped her, and then when he beat her.

By the time he was finished she regretted _every word_ she had ever said to him. That was how Severus Snape wanted it, but he was going to have some explaining to do when he got back, he was looking forward to it none the less, what better than to rub it in Potter's face that his wife was captured? Maybe she would end up dead…

He didn't hear Voldemort's shriek of rage, as he went to the cell to find Lily Evans gone. He didn't know how she had gotten away but she had somehow gotten away. He knew it was none of his followers, _that was for sure_, he came to the conclusion that she had a porkey on her person.

00000000000

Snape apparated to the wards of Hogwarts, not being able to apparate right into Hogwarts, as he started to walk up the path he saw Lily Evans appear on the ground.

Wondering how the hell she got away, he walked over to her, "Are you ok? We better get you to Hogwarts." said Severus. Realizing within seconds that it was a Order emergency porkey she had.

Immediately, he realized Voldemort was probably incredibly angry. He found himself glad he had left when he had.

"No! If anyone learns of what happened, I will have your ass in a holding cell so fast your head will spin." she snarled, her face twisted when she grimaced in pain. He had well and truly done a number on her.

"What we have to tell Dumbledore!" said Severus. He couldn't lie to the man, well he could, but he didn't trust her to keep her end of the bargain.

"Tell him, and I will have you arrested! _I will not_ have you tarnishing my reputation, I've betrayed James, he wouldn't want me after realizing what you've done to me. He wouldn't want to touch me…" said Lily in horror.

Of course, Severus was now tempted just to tell James, just to see the outcome, but the prospect of facing prison stopped him. Severus would rather be a real Death Eater than face the prospect of Azkaban. Eventually with a sigh he nodded his acceptance. He would not tell anyone, not even Dumbledore.

Lily relaxed with a sigh, she apparated away. Severus then made his way back to his quarters in Hogwarts.

Lily headed home, scrubbing herself raw. Crying in the shower, as she washed the filth from her body. She felt as though she had betrayed her husband. He could never find out, no, if he did she would be chucked aside like used goods. She needed to tell someone, _anyone_…but she could never trust anyone enough, and she knew that.

Getting out, she drank potion after potion. Sighing, when the bruises left her body, leaving her body clear and smooth.

She just wished she could wash away the memories like that, but she couldn't. Somewhere deep inside she knew that they never would, and with a sigh she left the bathroom.

She wrapped herself in a throw, wanting her husband there more than anything in the world. She knew he would not be home for at least five hours, or so, especially with the war, he was being worked over time.

He was getting god money for it, not that he needed it, he had the Potter fortune and would want for nothing for at least five life times.

Finally about seven hours later he arrived home, Lily had managed to cook something up for her husband. Of course only after two wasted meals, she had been shaking so much she had burnt, or ruined them.

They ate their dinner, James going on about who he had saved and what he had done for everyone. Meanwhile Lily tried and succeeded in keeping the tears at bay, not wanting her husband to suspect anything had happened.

Eventually James' attention diverted from his work, and looked at his wife, "Do you want to try the potion see if we succeeded?" asked James excitedly.

It didn't take a genius to work it out. He wanted to see if she was pregnant.

"Sure" said Lily. All she could think was that she needed some good news to cheer her up, she didn't know if it would last.

"Come on Lil's, cheer up! What's the matter?" asked James looking at his wife, even through the war his childish attitude had not mellowed. He took nothing seriously, not even his own friends.

"Sorry, love just tired" replied Lily, giving her husband a convincing smile.

"Come on then" said James, taking his wife's hand in his.

They went down and got the potion from the bathroom, she had been looking for that very morning, leaving James to get the potion, she walked to their room. He came back with it and she downed it in one go.

"If you are pregnant your stomach glows, and if not then nothing happens. The colour corresponds to the sex of the baby" Read James, from the label.

To their surprise, and happiness, Lily's stomach glowed a bright blue, she was pregnant and with a child, a boy. Blue for a boy, as you could guess, and a pink for a girl.

Lily was so happy! Her wish had came true, she was _pregnant_ and _James Potter_ was the father her the child. The incident that happened that morning was put far from her mind.

All she could think about was decorating a child's room, getting booties and mittens, clothes, milk and everything her baby would need.

She thought up plans for going shopping…for baby things.

She could not wait to tell Alice her best friend, a fellow order member to boot, so they were very close. A shadow fell over her face, not close enough she realised, for her to tell Alice what happened that morning, though.

----

What she had completely forgotten, was the fact that she was in the Wizarding World.

She should have left her Muggle beliefs behind. She still thought like a Muggle.

In the Wizarding World it didn't take weeks to get pregnant. As soon as a wizard impregnated someone, it would be noted by changes in their magic, and the changes in their body.

**The question remained, was it her enemy Severus Snape's, or the love of her life, the man of her dreams, James Potter's? What do you think? will I have it James' and surprise all of you this time around? or will i have it Severus'? becuase i am a mean author who likes to get revenge on James Potter for humilliating my favourite character? well...what do you think? REVIEW!! pish posh you all know me too well...in the end you will know what i pick...bummer well there goes me being a mystery! oh well never mind eh? enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

One of our own chapter2

Chapter 2

Lily, like everyone else had mood swings, tantrums and would cry at the simplest of things.

Everyone could guess she was pregnant, and just like James Potter who was putting up with the constant care and attention Lily needed, Frank Longbottom was doing the exact same thing for Alice Longbottom.

Severus, who knew that the child could be his, watched from afar. He was never aware that James and Dumbledore both knew what Severus had done, and had sworn before hand never to mention or do anything about it.

They made an oath, if they didn't want to loose their magic they had to stick to it, no revenge, no retribution.

When Lily went into labour, James ended up getting his hand re-boned as Lily put magic into her grin, by accident, of course.

It was not long after that they brought a little boy into the world.

Lily instantly loved him, she was _sure_ he was James', how wrong she was.

James wanted to cast a spell to see who the father was just in case, Dumbledore approached Lily and asked tentively, "Will you give consent for me to use the spell on your son?"

"Fine! But its James'!" said Lily, with so much conviction that James and Dumbledore believed her but of course they needed to check.

If only they had _seen_ the child's eyes, there would have been no doubt who had sired the child.

"Parentus Relevus" said Dumbledore, pointing at the new born child.

Smoky names appeared, all of them held there breath, they watched as Lily's name came up from the smoke.

Lily Evans- Potter.

The next one made James' jaw tighten, Lily to look at her child in horror and Dumbledore's twinkle to dim.

Severus Snape.

"No, No…No……No! You're supposed to be James'" shouted Lily, looking at her new born son as if he were an alien.

Lily looked so shocked that James had to comfort her. It was after all not her fault or the child's fault. Neither were to blame for the father's deeds, plus when the war was over, he could taunt Snape about a Potter bringing up his son.

Snape's son calling him dad, coming to him at the summer holidays, the boy loving him, not Snape. The thoughts were like heaven. He could get his own back at Severus Snape.

"What am I going to do!?" Lily said in a shrill voice. Tears were escaping her eyes, looking at her new born son.

"He looks just like him, now when you think about it, and the eyes are startling" said Dumbledore. The boy, opened his eyes when Dumbledore mentioned his father.

Lily could not help but sob helplessly into her hands. She didn't want the child! It was not James' child, so it wasn't hers either!

"I can adopt him, love, its ok!" said James pulling his wife towards him.

"You would?" questioned Lily. looking at James.

"Yes, a heavy glamour charm should do the trick." finished James, happily.

"YES! Yes, James please!" said Lily, who sighed with relief.

"Great! Lets do it, you know the spell, you and the Headmaster can do it, tie it to Harry's life force, it will be permanent 'till he dies, he'll never know." said James, neither would Snape, thought the man.

"Yes, let's do it." said Lily, getting her wand.

Dumbledore cut James finger, put the blood on the babe's forehead, before cutting a bit of James hair and sticking it next to the blood.

They began chanting slowly, slowly the little boy's features began to change. His cheeks became chubby, his hair became shorter and became slightly shorter. His hair lightened to a dark brown and his eyes turned emerald green.

"Are we naming him Harry?" asked Lily.

"Yes." said James.

"Harry James Potter" stated James with pride.

Picking up _his_ son, he thought one day he would like another child, but right now he had one, he may be Snape's son, but he had done nothing wrong, and now he looked brilliant!

"Oh James, he's just how I imagined him!" said Lily, tears of happiness now making paths from her eyes down her cheeks. James smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her, he would do anything to make her happy.

Even keep the brat of Severus Snivellus Snape in his home.

---

It was as if it never happened.

Before Sirius and Remus came to see Prongs Jr, as Sirius had taken to call him when he first saw him, no one saw through the fake smile James Potter was wearing. His view of the boy had changed to some extent since the day at the hospital, it should have been _his son,_ but no matter how much he wished it…or the boy looked it, he was not his son, simple as that.

"Are you alright Lily?" asked Remus after giving the child to Sirius so he could hold him.

"Fine Remus, just tired." said Lily, with a bright smile.

"Good" was all he said, before he began talking to the others about Defence Against the Dark Arts, Auror business and Frank and Alice Longbottom having a son they named Neville Longbottom. The Death Eaters becoming more active and work at the Ministry had stepped up a notch.

------

Of course, when Snape saw the child at the Order meeting he knew immediately that it was a Potter. No one saw his eyes darkening in anger as he realised it was not his child. He had always wanted a child, not that it was for the lack of _trying_.

The war kept on, James arrested his friend when Harry had ripped Peters top and exposed his mark. Harry was loved by Lily and James he knew them as his mother and father.

As they years went past his parents seemed to love him less and less.

They provided their child with book cases full of transfiguration and charms……But all Harry seemed to want to do was brew Potions and learn Defence Against the Dark Arts. They had gotten to the stage were they had hidden the books, because Harry had kept sneaking them to his room.

Harry soon learned not to sneak books around the house, as he was always hit with painful curses, James being free to use any, being an Auror. He used them on Harry every time he smirked, snarled or was sarcastic and also when he mentioned potions or dark arts.

Then he over heard a conversation that turned his world upside down.

"We can't treat him like this they will find out! He is your son!" yelled Lily

"He is no son of mine! You know it. I've tried my hardest to love the kid, but he reminds me of him every day! I will continue to treat him as I like! We will have a child Lily! We will! I promise, but I wont have that boy as my heir as soon as he is sixteen he can fend for himself. I will tell the world I've disowned him or something" said James.

"You adopted him! He _is_ your son!" shouted Lily.

"He's _not_ my son! My _son_ would never like dark arts or Potions Lily! He has not even taken after you not one bit! He is no good at Charms _or_ Transfiguration!" snarled James.

They were too busy arguing to hear the small padding of footsteps as Harry made his way back to his room, which was near the Dungeons…the dampest part of the manor.

Tears were making there way down the small boy's face. He had not cried when his so called father had used curses on him or when he hurt him.

He had been taught not to cry from the very man who had hurt him, crying was a weakness, and would be un-tolerated.

He was living in a house with the man that was supposed to be his father, whom he just found out was _not_ his father.

Harry fought the strange urge to try and find out who his real father was. Perhaps he could tell him, perhaps he already knew? What if he did? Then it was worth a try, anything that could get him out of this hell hole that people call Potter Manor.

------------

Harry tried for a year to work on a plan to find out who his real father was.

He didn't succeed, he tried every book he could get his hands on, nothing came up, only having charms and transfiguration books annoyed him.

With a sigh he went back down to his room, trying to get as warm as he could, he wanted to get some sleep before James came down, he came down nearly every other night to 'check up' on him.

Of course, there were no _visible_ signs, but his chest stomach legs and arms were a mess, his face and hands were the only places that weren't marked.

Trying to get into a comfortable position, he sighed as he slipped into a nightmare filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**One of their own**

**Chapter 3**

Harry always seemed to concentrate on one thing these days, that was, of course, to find his father.

That was when he could _move_.

James was _finally_ spending more and more time away from the house, that meant less beatings. Lily still gave him food…when James was out. It was as if his own mother pitied him, he didn't understand why she hated him. Whatever had happened was _not_ his fault, he also knew who ever his father was, was the 'enemy'. He could tell by the loathing when James spoke of it that he was.

He spent every waking moment looking for things that could tell him who his father was, trunks, his birth certificates, letters, anything that would shed some light.

Birth certificates couldn't lie so he knew he could find out who his father was from that particular source. The only trouble was that he couldn't find the bloody thing, he tried _everywhere_.

Harry lay on his bed waiting for the inevitable, it always happened. His 'father' always beat him at night; he was so called 'paying' for his father's sins.

He, however, did not come, blinking confused he dared not get up, he could not help but think , that there was either something was going on or he was playing with him, wanting him to come out so he can beat him with a 'worthy' excuse. He wouldn't give him the _satisfaction_, thought the little boy grimly to himself.

Only when he heard cheering did he realise James was defiantly not playing games. Curious now, he silently despite all his bruises and aching bones he walked up the stairs. He kept in the shadows and was never seen, a trait anyone could see, came from a Snape. Crawling into a cupboard that came out of the living room, he sat and listened.

----

"What's going on?" asked Alice her voice curious, it sounded as though she had just came in.

"Oh Alice, I'm pregnant again! We are going to have babes together again!" squealed Lily. Neville and Harry had both been born partly at the same day.

"Oh Lily that's great! What sex is it?" she exclimed.

"It's a boy." she crowed happily.

"Oh that's great Lily, were both having boys again." squealed Alice.

Alice and Lily had been best friends through school they were good friends. Lily didn't trust Alice completely, but Alice trusted Lily. It was just a shame that Lily did not appreciate how good a friend Alice was.

"Yes" said Lily with a smile her dreams were coming true.

"Where is Harry, Lily?" asked Alice curiously.

"He is out with friends, made some with some muggles down at the park, staying the night" said Lily.

"He is never here these days, eh?" said Alice with a smile.

"I know, but if he wants to go out I can't stop him, he would just sneak out anyway. James keeps him safe, just in case anything happens." said Lily softly. Everyone knew that Lily and James were the most wanted people on Voldemort's hit list.

"I suppose you are right." said Alice delicately.

Both of their men were Aurors and both working, sometimes Alice came over to visit frequently.

Lily had just taken a potion and found she was pregnant. James had floo'ed to tell her he would be late, so would Frank.

Apparently, Voldemort had been busy tonight so he did not know. So Harry realised it was Lily he heard squealing as he crawled out of the cupboard. He was hopeful that James would leave him alone for tonight.

"Lily, I've never seen Harry and I am his godmother! Do you think you could let me see him? I will bring Neville around so he won't get bored." said Alice softly.

"Sure! Why didn't you ask before? I'm sure Harry would love to spend some time with you and Neville, of course!" said Lily, a fake smile lighting her face.

"That's great, Neville will like it I'm sure. Perhaps they will be best of friends and go to Hogwarts together, what do you think?" asked Alice dreamily.

"That would be nice, very nice" said Lily. She was thinking about the ones she and Alice were expecting at that moment.

"Oh I've got to get back Franks mum's, she has been watching poor Neville, and I've got to get Frank's dinner made, I will talk soon Lily, goodbye!" said Alice, apparating away with a wave.

"Goodbye." managed Lily before Alice was gone.

Lily sat down on the chair, she was having James' child, not Snape's this was defiantly her and James'. Perhaps after she got rid of Harry, she could pretend it never happened and live how she wanted to before Harry came into existence.

She was safe in the manor and Death Eaters could not get him, nothing could harm her and her child. Naïve as she was, she really needed some reality checks thinking the manor was safe. Nowhere was safe with Voldemort going around like that.

"James!" shouted Lily many hours later when he got back.

"Coming Lily." James replied, he was knackered as he trudged through the front hall.

The Death Eaters had managed to use a cutting hex on him and put him under the Cruciatus curse twice. Thankfully, there were potions available. He didn't even to stop and think as he screamed and cried like a baby. Thankfully, it was not Snape that hit him or Harry would probably know all about it. Harry was about to find out his father was a Death Eater.

-------

Harry hid in the cupboard in only hopes that they would mention his father one day. He, of course, gave up hope, but still wondered if they ever would. He knew it was just wistful thinking, but he could not stop the thought that maybe his father would take him away and protect him and love him, if he knew about him.

"The Death Eaters are persistent bastards." said James angrily.

"Oh, James! Who hit you?" asked Lily.

"Thankfully it was not your brat's father, or I would've gone up there and killed him." sneered James. He had taken to calling Harry 'Lily's brat' a few months beforehand, which had represented his hate of the boy.

"James I have something to tell you!" said Lily, happily.

"What is it Lily?" asked James calming slightly, as his potions began working.

"I'm pregnant!" said Lily smiling.

"Really?" asked James suddenly wide eyed.

"Really we are going to have a beautiful baby boy, no more pretending." Croaked out Lily, tears of happiness poured down her face.

"Oh, Lily! You're the most amazing woman!" said James, in awe he was finally going to have a son.

Harry had hardly heard the last half of the conversation, his father was a Death Eater, he had heard horrible things about them. Harry held nothing against him, because he knew that Light wizards did many heinous things every day. He climbed out of the hidey hole, a while later.

----------0

"Perhaps it's time we got rid of Harry, tell them he ran away, I don't care, I don't want him in this house any more he will just contaminate the wee one." said Lily.

"I don't know perhaps we should put him in an orphanage?" asked James.

"Whatever you want James as long as he is not here," said Lily.

"I'll go out and get some clothes that fit, we need to let people see him before he goes," said James.

"Ok, will I let him have a bath?" asked Lily.

"Yes he needs to be clean," said James.

"Ok, I will bathe him and you can get the clothes remember potions though, he's bruised," said Lily.

----------------------0

"Harry, come on son, get up," said Lily softly.

"Mummy? I'm sorry I will be a good boy," said Harry his green eyes sparkling with pain.

"Oh son. It's ok now, Mummy's here, come on lets go get a bath and get you cleaned up, eh?" said Lily taking hold of Harry's small hand. A part of her was screaming at herself for wanting to get rid of her first-born child. That part of her that she ignored, the part she had ignored since she got with James.

Harry played about in the bath enjoying it; it had been a long time since he had been allowed a bath. He stayed in for a whole half an hour, adding it with more hot water twenty minutes later.

"Come on then! Out you come!" said Lily.

She dressed him in nightclothes that actually fitted him; she had received the clothes from James when he had returned. The potions were in a bag, she knew which was which, being good at potions, although not Mastery level.

"Ok Harry drink those make you feel all better," said Lily.

Harry did everything without complaint; he was back in his old room. A room he had not seen in years, it was still red and gold, but Harry no longer cared.

He was warm, sleepy, and sore free for the first time in a very long time. That was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Well there we go! poor Harry? will he know what they are doing? will they go to even more drastic means? will Dumbledore admit to Severus that its his son? or is he just as bad as James and Lily? sick and twisted? R&R please and goodbye. 


	4. Chapter 4

One of their own

Chapter 4

Harry knew they were getting rid of him, he also knew that they were going to put him in a muggle orphanage. He had nothing against muggles but he did not want to end up in their world. A world he did not understand or want to understand. He had magic, he belonged in the wizarding world and he was so used to the magical world. He didn't think he would survive in the muggle world, it would just be too strange.

He also knew that there was nothing he could do to change their mind. James had never really wanted him; he was stupid enough to have fallen for it in the first place. With a sigh he decided to take advantage of the situation, he knew they would not give him away yet. He had a while before they would dump him off at an orphanage. He wondered if anyone would miss him, _probably not,_ thought Harry bitterly.

He refused to realise that there were tears running down his weary face.

He refused to admit that he wanted nothing but a mother and father to love him.

He refused to admit that what his mother and James were doing to him _hurt_ him. If he admitted it then, he knew he would feel all the more afterwards.

James he _understood_, he was not his son, not really. The thought of his own mother wanting rid of him, hurt him more than anything. Just because she was having another child with James did not give her the right to abandon him. He knew that his mother was delusional. Living in her own little world, she did not care for the world outside. She just continued to live her fairy tale she had always wanted.

Harry did not care that he was a bastard son; he had a long time to come to terms with it. A small part of him wished his father would rescue him, that part of him was practically squashed. He had long ago given up hope of someone loving him, every night when James beat him. He had soon after given up hope to ever finding his father, after finding out he was a Death Eater he knew his father would not want him. He knew Death Eaters were all Purebloods that hated muggleborns. His father probably would kill him if he ever laid eyes on him, not that he ever would.

He knew that either side were killing and none of them were innocent. The light wizards were killing the so-called dark wizards. The dark wizards were killing light wizards. They were both fighting for what they thought was right, the Aurors tortured Death Eaters and Death Eaters tortured Aurors. It just kept going on in a vicious circle. A never-ending circle of doing what was right and having prejudice against something; prejudice against Death Eaters being dark wizards, Dark wizards thinking that muggleborns should not be allowed in the wizarding world.

-----------0

"Honey I'm back" said James coming in.

Harry had just had the best night's sleep and feeling more rested than before. He knew what was going to happen, he had received a wonderful breakfast. He was looking forward to a brilliant lunch something he had not had in a very long time. He could barely remember the time where he had a meal with his, so called, parents. All he could think then was that acting happy when your not is harder than he thought.

All he wanted to do was gag at the pair of them, honestly it was like some sickly happy romantic family...As thought they were perfectly normal, and had no secrets or that there was a war going on in their happy normal lives.

He just hoped he didn't end up like that it was horrible, the kissing and yeuk! They make him sick! He just wished he could give them a piece of their own medicine especially James Potter.

How he hated that man, he didn't think he would get away with it if he tried.

"Great love what do you want for lunch?" asked Lily, kissing and giving James a cuddle.

"Anything love, as long as you don't strain yourself" said James, he heard the gagging noises Harry made for a second. All he wanted to do was go over there and smack the boy one.

"I will just make some sandwiches then" said Lily smiling.

-----------0

2 months later

---------

Mostly the same thing happened for the next two months; Lily had started to show a bump forming on her stomach. James and Lily just got more _lovey dovey_ by the minute. James always talking into his mother's stomach, he ideally wondered if he had done it when he was in his mother's womb.

He had seen Neville a couple of times, the boy was practically a squib. He could not do magic like Harry could. It was only after he had met other children, Ronald Weasley did he realise that doing wandless magic was not normal. He realised he was special being, able to heal himself or warm up his dungeons slightly. He had only seen them a few times, James and Lily must have been scared that he would tell on them.

He had also gotten some great information hiding in the shadows and listening to the adult's conversations. He realised that Dumbledore knew of his situation and did nothing.

"So where is your brat the now?" asked Albus.

"With Neville and Ronald" said Lily stiffly.

"So are you getting rid of the brat then?" asked Albus.

"Yes once the baby is here, he's gone. We will use the excuse that he must have got jealous of his brother or something like that." said Lily.

"A fine idea! So why are you feeding him?" asked Albus.

Harry came to realise that he must have missed half of the conversation. It was obvious because he knew that Dumbledore had not been to the manor. He also knew his mother had not left, so he must have been informed today. He did not like the fact that the most powerful wizard in the world knew about his situation and did nothing to help.

He shook his head, he should have realised. All powerful people were corrupt in some way, Dumbledore and Voldemort both were.

"We are putting him in an orphanage we don't want accused of Abuse," replied James, before Lily could say anything.

"I see, good thinking," said Albus, nodding his head in thought.

"I'm glad to know you and James are having a true heir. I hope one day he or she does the Potter name proud," smiled Albus.

"Yes he will. Potters seem to always have boys!" exclaimed James. Just like all other pure blood families.

"What about the brat? I take it he will be powerful?" asked James. He did _not_ like _that_ fact at all.

"Of course he will, James," said Albus, waiting for James to ask.

"Is there a way I can stop him being powerful? After all he won't need it in the muggle world." said James, his eyes hard and cold.

"Well I suppose I could get Severus to brew something," said Albus with an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Do that, we will pay for it if you wish." said James.

Once the idea had formed, James thought it was greatest revenge for having to put up with the brat for two months. James had walked right into Albus Dumbledore's hands. He did not want the brat ending up in an orphanage, growing powerful, and joining the Dark Lord. A suppressing potion it would do the trick, eyes twinkling, he told them the down side to it.

"It will take two more months to brew though," said Albus his eyes never stopping twinkling.

"That's fine we can put up with him," said James, two months more with the brat, would be worth it in the end.

"A potion could run out." said Lily, pointing a flaw in their plan.

"Of course. I will think of something," mused Albus, thoughtfully.

"I know you will." said Lily adoringly, after all Albus _was_ the most powerful wizard in the world!

"Well I have to get back and look it up, I will be in touch soon James, Lily, good day," said Albus.

They did not notice a stunned looking Harry in the corner. He couldn't believe it they want to take his magic! Just because they thought he going to be powerful. That was ridiculous! They didn't even know if he was or not...how could they do this to him?

First, they plan to get rid of him, and now they want to take his magic from him.

He would just have to run away if that was what they were planning...

---------

Hogwarts

---------

"Ah Severus, what is the best way to suppress someone's magic?" inquired Albus.

"Probably bracelets with dampening charms, and soaked into a potion, why?" asked Severus.

He knew the Headmaster had a reason behind asking.

He did not think he wanted to know the answer anyway. He knew he wouldn't get an answer from the man.

He spoke in _riddles_ all the time, and he was then left to _unravel_ them all, and take them to Voldemort.

He wasn't _really_ on any side; he knew Dumbledore and the Aurors were just like Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He had learnt that far too late, of course, now he was just trying to keep himself alive.

"You have just given me quite a bit to think about, Severus, thank you," said Albus, sounding more amused than anything.

Severus watched the most powerful wizard in the world leave his office.

Confused by the amusement in the Headmaster's voice he couldn't stop the feeling of foreboding coiling in his stomach. It felt like a dark cloud was hovering over his being.

He found a note from the Headmaster on his desk, later in the day, making him all the more agitated and nervous.

_Severus,_

_Brew the potion we spoke about._

_Good day,_

_Albus_

Simple as that, nothing giving away what he was asked to brew. Sticking the note in the fire, he began the potion.

His instincts were practically screaming at him not to brew the potion, but couldn't rationalise why, and carried on with his work.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Of Their Own**

**Chapter 5**

Severus took his time making the potion; he told Tom as soon as he could about what Dumbledore wanted him to do. Voldemort just told him that he should do what he wanted to do, so Severus went along with Dumbledore's plan and made the potion. He made sure that if they were placed on him they would not work, putting his blood and his lord's blood into it. So neither of them had to worry about Dumbledore using the bracelets on them.

Speaking of the bracelets, they were silver bracelets bands, quite nice but there was nothing special looking about them. Nothing wizarding about it either, if Severus did not know better he would say, Dumbledore was putting them on a magical person in the Muggle world. He told all his suspicions to Voldemort, not just about the bracelets about everything.

He was not loyal to the light side, nor was he loyal to the dark side. He was just playing both sides, being a spy. That way either way he would survive the war, if Voldemort won he would be trusted, if Dumbledore won he still would be trusted, being a spy and all.

He put the bracelets and let them steep into the potion over night, he was just finished when Dumbledore was down asking again, when they would be finished. Dumbledore had been impatient about the potion getting finished. Severus had lost count how many times the man had annoyed him, asking him when the potion would be finished, and telling him to try to get it finished faster.

He was of course still as curious as ever, about where they were going, and who was wanting rid of their magic. Wither it was legal, with their permission it was; against their permission it was illegal. He knew of the headmaster's true nature, and laughed at the lot of adoring idiots, who sided with Dumbledore because he was light side, and was good and pure. When he really was not he was just as power hungry as Voldemort.

"Its done headmaster" said Severus.

He really had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, some part of him was glad it was done, the man had been really annoying these last few months. He did not like anyone in his potions labs, and Dumbledore had been less than welcome every time he had come.

"Thank you Severus" said Dumbledore snatching the bracelets from Severus.

"Welcome" said Severus.

He was never aware that Severus followed him, when he heard where the man was going he frowned, wondering what the hell was going on, he went back down to his rooms, he did not want to be caught.

Harry of course tried to get away, he came to realise unless his mother or James, wanted him out of the house he could not get out. The wards would just slide him back across the hall, not hurting him or anything. That had caught him of guard; he had tried other ways, such as climbing out of the window. Nothing seemed to work, and he set himself for what he knew was coming. He had heard of the potion, he had read it; he knew there was no coming out when the potion was taken. His magic would be stripped from him; he had not completely given up hope of getting away. He hoped that he went to Neville's again; he hoped he would be able to get away if they went there.

There were more attacks than ever; Lily was hardly out of the house. Much to Harry's horror, he knew he would not be able to get away. He hid in the secret passageway, when he heard someone coming through the floo; he wanted to know who it was. Once he heard who it was, he wished he could silently disappear.

"Ah Lily, James I have the suppresser with me" said the old voice of Dumbledore.

"Great" said James a minute or two later,

"What am I supposed to do with these bracelets?" said James sounding annoyed.

"They are the suppressors, they also have an unbreakable sticking charm on them, unless there is someone out there more powerful than me, and then they will never come off," said Albus, secure in his knowledge that he was more powerful than Voldemort.

"I see, thanks Albus," said James sounding very pleased.

"Your welcome my boy, so how is the child?" asked Albus.

"Well it's a boy, and he is fine, it's going to be great," said James.

"Yes, we will need the boy christened as soon as possible," said Lily.

"I see, well Remus and Sirius are undercover still, I asked them to stay longer. They seem to want to get back here, perhaps writing letters will sooth their fears?" said Albus making it sound like a suggestion.

"Yes, we will do that, thanks Albus. Has Snivellus been able to get any decent information?" asked James he still did not trust the man.

"Apart from attacks there is nothing planned" said Albus.

"Good, we might get some peace before the baby comes," said James with a thankful sigh.

"How long until it's due anyhow?" asked Albus fondly.

"Oh two months" said Lily rubbing small soothing circles around her belly.

"Great, well looking forward to seeing the new born child" said Albus.

"Yes its going to be a beater that's for sure, if his kicks are anything to go by, Harry was always quiet in the womb, you could hardly tell he was there at all." said Lily.

"Well he is a Snape," said Albus.

Harry's eyes widened he now knew his last name, he just wondered still who his father was. He had never heard the last name Snape before. He knew an author Snape that was about it. He had read a book, with S. A Snape. It was obviously a long time ago, that was for sure, perhaps it was his grandfather or grandmother on his father side. Who knows? Thinking to himself 'Harry Snape? That does not sound right; I wonder what my father would have named me. Defiantly not Harry that's for sure anyway'

"Yes, and he will be gone for good, and I can't wait I cant stand the brat" said James annoyed.

"Well, I must be going," said Albus.

"Goodbye Albus" said Lily.

"I will speak to you later Albus," said James.

"Goodbye and Good luck" said Albus floo'ing out.

"What do you want for dinner James?" asked Lily.

"Anything Lily dear" said James looking at the bracelets an evil smirk on his face.

"Well I will make mince and Potatoes how about that?" asked Lily.

"Excellent love sounds great" said James.

"Good" said Lily going to the kitchen.

They were too busy playing the happy couple, to even realise that they had not reset the wards up. They did not even realise that Death Eaters had been watching the manor for days. The said Death Eater rushed of to tell their lord when the wards, were not put back up.

"I will go get Harry," said James. Harry was out of his hiding place and running towards his room.

"Whatever" said Lily from the kitchen.

James was up in Harry's room before Harry; Harry went flying into James trying to get into his room. He was taken by surprise that the man was in his room so soon. Looking at the bracelets, he knew that his time was up. He was going to loose his magic, and nothing was going to get it back. Harry knew better than to struggle, he had learned that at an early age. James was much stronger than he was, magically and physically, he after all caught dark wizards for a living.

Harry as soon as the bracelets clipped into place felt his magic being drained from him. Falling over, Harry began feeling physically weak. It was as though the magic was what was keeping him standing, feeling dizzy he was hardly aware that James was leaving. His whole body sagged to the floor he felt as though he had a fever, his whole world spiralled into darkness, and he knew no more.

He woke up hours later, still in the same place, opening his eyes he looked around. His dinner was on the floor at the door, bum shovelling he got to his dinner, before eating it. The bracelets were weighting him down, if Harry had looked in the mirror, he would have seen the glamour charms flicking.

It was magic that was covering his features, with no magic there was nothing to ground it, eventually the charms were going to break. The main question was when; will he ever get the chance to find out what he really looked like? He got the potions book from under his bed and looked at the picture on the back. He sat tracing the face with one of his fingers, the whole time wondering what he should really look like.

------------------------

Voldemort's lair

----------------------

"You both bring news?" asked Voldemort as two of his Death Eaters apparated in.

"Yes My lord" they both said, bowing and kissing his robes.

"Well?" asked Voldemort.

"The Potters wards are still down my lord, if we go then we will get them" said the Death Eater.

"Excellent! And Severus my slippery spy what news do you bring?" asked Voldemort.

"Dumbledore just went to the Potters, with the suppressing potion, what is planned for the bracelets is still not known. Potter is pregnant again, and its due in two months" said Severus.

"I see it could be a trap, I will gather all the Death Eaters, you will alert me when Dumbledore is back, if the wards are down we will go" said Voldemort his eyes gleaming.

"Yes my lord," said Severus.

"Go!" said Voldemort.

"Yes my lord," said Severus and the other Death eater bowing.

---------------------

Half an hour later

----------------------

"My Lord I got here as soon as I could, Dumbledore is back at Hogwarts looking quite smug" said Severus making a face.

"Good, good, now death Eaters lets rid us of the Potters once and for all!" yelled Voldemort.

The Death Eaters cheered, Severus himself was looking forward to getting back at them. This was his chance and he was going to take it. He could not wait to hurt their brat and see how they like it; he was looking forward to hurting them.

"Let's get to Potter manor, apparate now," said Voldemort.

The room was filled with loads of 'pops' as Voldemort's lair was emptied.

* * *

Is Severus Snape with Voldemort or Dumbledore...he doesnt like the tortures but yet he seems to be on voldemorts side? which is it? will Harry survive this or will the dead body tell the tale? R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

One Of Their Own 

**Chapter 6**

Harry could still feel his magic; the strange thing was he knew it was supposed to stop his magic altogether. Something was not right, either the potion was not brewed properly or his magic was more powerful. What he did not know was they were not working because of Severus' Snape's blood. Severus had added his blood to the potion, and Harry has Snape blood in him. Some of his magic had been dampened, perhaps because it was the magic that he had gotten from his mother? Who knew?

He was brought out of his musing when he heard his 'mother' scream. He knew that something must be wrong for her to scream like that. It was only when he heard a loud chilling laugh and a voice telling someone to get the kid. Wide eyed he ran for cover, crawling into his hidey-hole he had been using. He had a good view of the living room that was for sure.

"I cannot find him my Lord," said the Death Eater bowing.

"Where is he?" asked Voldemort pointing his wand at Lily.

"U…u…up the stairs" said Lily wide eyed.

"Go look for the brat" said Voldemort, nodding to his Death Eaters.

"Yes, My Lord" they said bowing before doing his bidding.

"So…which one of you will I kill first?" said Voldemort smirking.

"Please don't," whimpered Lily wrapping her arms around her midsection as though that could protect her.

"Nothing to say Potter?" asked a sneering voice.

"Shut it Snivellus," said James angry.

"I will be the one shutting you up Potter, not the other way around," said Severus smirking.

"I have never trusted you, how Dumbledore did I don't know" said James looking smug that he had been right and Dumbledore had been wrong.

"Enough of this chit chat" said Voldemort as the Death Eaters that Voldemort had sent out came back.

"Where is he?" snarled Voldemort getting impatient.

"He is no were to be found My Lord, we have checked everywhere, even under the bed" said the Death Eater. The others nodding as thought to say they too had even looked under beds.

"Snape give them the potion," said Voldemort.

'Gasps'

Harry just gave himself away, he had gasped upon hearing the name, Voldemort narrowed his eyes blasting the couch and wall away, now there was just rubble left where it had been concealing Harry. Harry scrambled to get out at the other side, but Voldemort caught his foot and dragged him out.

"So this is Harry potter?" asked Voldemort.

Harry upon being dragged from the space fell on his bum; he did not even both getting up. The Death Eaters were all looking at him as though he was a piece of meat. He suddenly felt sorry for those who ended up at the mercy of those. They look a hundred times meaner than James, also one hundred pounds heavier.

"Crucio" said Voldemort.

Harry flinched knowing the pain he was going to be in, the spell hit him. Harry lay there withering under the pain of the cruciatius curse silently. The pain soon became unbearable; James had never left it on him for this long. Screaming the curse to Harry what seemed like years but in fact only seconds. He did not even both trying to move or look at any of them, just sat there panting.

"How did he tolerate the pain of the Cruciatius curse for long?" asked Lucius even after the years of him being put under it could not stop the screams.

Voldemort walked over to the boy, grabbing the boy's collar he tried to get the boy to look at him. The boys eyes however remained closed his breathing heavy.

"Look at me boy" snarled Voldemort,

"So Potter it looks as though you got yourself a talented boy" said Voldemort letting Harry fall to the floor going for a new prey. Lily was clinging to James like a lifeline. The Death Eaters however stood still watching everything waiting for instructions, hoping they get to participate in the torture.

They all saw the concealed disgusted James threw at Harry. Severus immediately knew something was not right, after all, he knew James had been looking forward to being a father. He had been watching even when the idiot did not know he had been.

"My Lord something is not right," said Severus speaking up.

Walking over to the unconscious boy, he froze when he saw the silver bracelet attached to Harry's wrists. He did not want to believe that James would do such a thing to his own son, taking away his magic.

"So this is who the magic suppressor went to," said Severus.

"Now why would James Potter want rid of his son's magic?" asked Lucius confused. He thought it was barbaric he would never to that to his son.

"Only one way to find out" said Severus taking a bottle of Veritaserum out.

"This is illegal!" said Lily nearly hysterical.

"And do you think I care?" asked Voldemort mockingly.

"You evil bastard" said Lily nearly screaming, she was a Gryffindor foolishly brave.

Severus knocked her out of the way, Crabbe and Goyle pinned James down before they administered the potion. James during his Auror training had trained to fight against telling the truth against the potion. The Minister had not wanted information that was classified to get out.

"Who are you?" asked Severus.

…. There was no reply.

"What's happening? How can he stop the Veritaserum?" asked Lucius almost whining.

"Auror training" said James smugly.

"Severus get into Harry Potter's mind, I want to know how and why he is able to fight of the Cruciatius curse," said Voldemort.

"Legillemency" said Severus within a flash he was in Harry Potter's mind. Memories spun like a film reel going too fast in Severus' head.

Harry ended up feeling everything James had ever done to him, screaming and whimpering, he rolled into a ball being sick before laying there still awake but so tired. His eyes were open staring ahead at nothing.

When Severus came back out, he was staring down at the form of Harry Potter in pure and utter shock. When they all realised there was something wrong with Severus they became concerned, he was after all their partner in crime. The last words Harry had thought were like music to his ears.

_My Dad! my Daddy is in there! What if he doesnt know? what if he does? would he still hurt me? mum did. _

"He's my son" was all Severus could choke out.

"Well Severus, his fate now rests in your hands, if you want him fine but if you don't he dies tonight. Along with James and Lily Potter, and if you ever want him looking like you then he have some playing with to do" said Voldemort. Referring to James Potter, to get them to reveal which potion or spells they had used on the young one.

"I will look after him," said Severus his head bowed.

Just then the glamour's began flickering; Severus concerned whirled around to James and asked,

"What's happening?"

"Nothing" said James too quickly but there was a triumph smirk lingering on his face.

"One second before I curse Evans" warned Severus.

"Fuck you," said James thinking he was bluffing.

"Wrong answer Crucio" yelled Severus, Lily was down and screaming immediately.

"Alright all right! He is dying the glamour's are there as long as he is adopted by me and also they won't leave until he is dead, or they were supposed to," said James. As the glamours slowly disinigrated.

* * *

There we go! another chapter will Harry be alright? whats happening? why is the Glamour breaking?! keep reading and reviewing and you will find out!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**One of their own **

**Chapter 7**

"Shit" swore Severus rolling his son over onto his back.

Harry was now unconscious and he was no longer breathing, Severus was never more glad than he was right now that he had taken a Medic Wizard's course. Otherwise, he would not have a clue how to save his newfound son.

"Anapneo" said Severus clearing out his son's air ways, just making sure it was not why he had stopped breathing.

"rennervate" Severus yelled when the spell did not change anything.

Rennervate is a spell usually wakening someone up from being stunned and unconscious but it was the best spell he could use. It jolts the heart and if that did not get Harry breathing he did not know what could. The spell had not worked, Severus was becoming desperate. Grabbing his potions, he uncorked one and poured it down the unresponsive throat. Rubbing at bit harshly only wanting to get the potion into his son.

That did the trick, the revival potion worked, Harry was breathing for the time being. However, it was very shallow; Severus knew it would not last long.

Getting all the potions he would need, he had the anti cruciatus potion down first. Followed by a pain reducer and one for internal injures. The Death Eaters were waiting quietly to see if the boy was all right, he was after all now one of their own. They did not really care about half bloods, they wanted no Muggles knowing about their world, or getting any wizarding children. The bruises and welps were still on Harry, he had not given him a healing potion yet.

Severus stayed kneeling next to Harry hoping and praying that his son would pull through thinking 'I have a son, how weird does that sound?' thought Severus. He was glad he had found out, he knew he would not get his sons trust easily. To Severus he felt it was well deserved, he had hurt his own child possibly more than Voldemort, of course not intentionally.

Almost twenty minutes later Harry's breathing became more rhythmic, his pulse was getting stronger, it was obvious he was going to pull through for now that is. Something good had come of Harry nearly dying. He now looked like his true father, the glamour's had now fallen. James looked more disgusted with Harry if it were possible, that was when Severus Snapped.

"Crucio" snarled Severus, it hit James and he was screaming and withering under the curse. How dare that man treat his son that way, he was going to get what was coming to him.

"I'm going to enjoy every minute of this" hissed Severus, even the Death Eaters looked at Severus wearily. He looked very dangerous when he was pissed off; Voldemort just raised an amused eyebrow. He had never seen Severus this eager to take part in the tortures before.

Severus was truly going to enjoy this, now he knew Dumbledore knew about his son he was leaving. Fuck being a spy he was not spying for a man that had betrayed him, no he was going back to being a Death Eater. The light side had lost its only spy because of the betrayal. They were going to know all about it, Severus had a lot of information he could give the Dark Lord. He was going to give it to the man alright.

He held the curse on for ages, but that did not satisfy him not even one bit. He wanted to hear the man beg and plead for his life. Turning on Lily Evans his smirk turned vicious knowing James would beg he started on her.

"Crucio!" yelled Severus.

Lily was withering under the curse before she knew it; James was not trying to get out of Crabbe and Goyle's arms. Not that there was any chance of that happening likes Crabbe and Goyle were too strong, even for the likes of James Potter. Snarling the man looked ready to burst a vein.

Severus nodded to Lucius.

"Crucio" snarled Lucius.

Lily's screams rose higher and more deafening than before, Lucius looked like he was enjoying himself. Lily Evans and James Potter in school had showed him up too. How he had hated the little, know it all boasting she knew everything. Stupid Mud blood, however he had managed to make his father proud. He had known more in defence than anyone else apart from Severus had. Severus was the best at Potions and defence, Lily was best in charms and history of magic.

"Fucking stop it please! Stop it" Yelled James pride be damned he did not want to lose his child.

"What was that Potter?" asked a smirking Severus he however had no intention of stopping.

"Stop it please," said James. He could not stand to see his lover hurt so much.

"Entrail expellus!" yelled Voldemort pointing his wand at Lily.

James tried harder to get out knowing what this curse did; the spell would take someone's insides out. That would obviously mean that the unborn child would come out, and far too soon. Thus causing the child to die, James did not want that to happen. He however had no choice, Lily could not move because of all the cruciatius curses she had had to endure. Not only would his child die but Lily would too and all James could think about was his child.

"No, fucking kill me just don't hurt Lily," yelled James.

"I don't think so Potter," Sneered Severus enjoying the show very much. Lily had stood by and let her husband torture his and her son. He was not going to let her live for something like that the stupid cow.

"You're a fucking bastard Snivellus," yelled James trying to get Severus wound up. However that just caused Severus to put more power into the spells he was casting.

James was forced to watch as Lily's insides were ripped and torn from her body; however, the spell Severus had on her stopped the blood from flowing. It slowed it down so she would live long enough with the pain. The spell did not take any major insides out of her. Severus repaired all the problems within minutes, and the wounds closed up, apart from the unborn baby lying blue on the floor.

"No…you evil bastards" yelled Lily sobbing looking down at her child clutching her stomach in sever pain.

"And your not?" roared Severus.

"NO! You sick twisted evil monster," she yelled turning red.

Severus looked ready to burst, grabbing Lily by her hair; he dragged her to where Harry was lying on the floor still unconscious. He made Lily take a good look at her own son before he started.

"We are the monsters are we? Then how come it's not us that beats and puts a lock on our children's magic! Want to answer that? You're a fucking disgusting bitch letting your husband do that, and you have the gall to call us evil or monsters? You don't deserve to be a mother, how do you know James Potter will not have treated the other one like Harry huh? LOOK AT HIM?! HES YOUR FUCKING SON! NO MATTER WHO THE FATHER IS. YOU CALL US SICK? WE ARE JUST WANTING TO STOP MUGGLES KNOW ABOUT THE WIZARDING WORLD! WE DONT WANT TO BEAT AND ABUSE OUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" screamed Severus making her look at her unconscious son the whole time.

"He deserved it; he should have been James' son! Not yours" she screamed.

"Its not his fault that he is not James fucking Potters son, he looked like it why did he still treat him like shit then?" asked Lucius trailing of.

"He was supposed to become like me and James but no…he had to be more like you, liking defence and bloody potions! That's all he ever done, we tried to make him a Potter, but oh no heaven forbid if he did anything right for a change" shrieked Lily at them. It was obvious the amount of Cruciatius curses that had been on her had affected her more than they thought. Not that it bothered them much they were getting the truth from her.

"I can't help what I like" said Harry's weak voice he finally had answers to why his parents had became like that suddenly. Although he still hated them for what they did he began understanding just a little.

"You should have! We gave you everything and yet you never did pick one of the transfiguration and charms texts we bought you!" yelled Lily causing Harry to flinch.

"You stupid bitch, trying to turn him into a mini version of you and James fucking Potter you are not fit enough to be a mother." said Severus flinging her away from Harry in case she did anything. Neither of them had a wand they had been removed before they could try anything.

Severus and the others were truly amazed that Lily could still be conscious and sane. They had just taken her child from her and forcefully taking it from her stomach it was bound to be more pain than she could handle.

"Fuck you, I was going to be a prefect mother, have children to James Potter and live happily ever after" said Lily shaking huddled in a ball. Harry was still away taking in everything through hooded eyes.

Voldemort and the others agreed she was probably insane, James had not said anything since Voldemort had uttered the spell. He was still looking at his child in horrified shock. However, Severus did not want him to be in shock, he wanted the man to witness everything.

Severus walked over to where James, Crabbe and Goyle stood, slapping him hard across the face. That seemed to bring James from his shocked state, he lunged for Severus but the man just kicked him, tripping him up. He saw a glitter of pleasure on his Sons face. He smirked, his son was going to be just like him one day he was already on the way.

* * *

**Ok you have it Harry survived! what would YOU like to happen next? please tell me ive not really got any paticular way i want this story to go...no plot beyond this chapter! take care everyone and goodbye!! xx Debs**


	8. Chapter 8

**One of their own **

**There we go! as i said before i'm having trouble trying to finish this story but im honestly surprised i managed to get this chapter! i'm loosing my muse guys! for all my story's help :( i dont want to stop writing! so pleasssssssssse try and review and give me some more ideas for all my storys! ALL OF THEM! pleaseeee R&R please byeeeeeee**

**Chapter 8 **

"Kill him," sneered Severus, he didn't want the bastard to survive.

"We plan to," smirked Voldemort, "Anything else planned Severus?" he purred.

"I shall leave that to you" said Severus, "I won't be able to stop if I start" he said sneering in James' direction.

"Anything you want?" asked Voldemort; for once he was asking his followers if they wanted anything.

"Keep Evans alive, but insane" sneered Severus "Let Dumbledore see what his famous golden children have been reduced to".

"Good idea" smirked Voldemort "Very good Severus" looking impressed, Severus nodded his head in respect.

"Just kill him, I grow bored" sneered Severus "I've had my revenge; I want to get my son back home, where he rightfully belongs".

"Yes Severus, let's get this finished up. Avada Kedavra!" snapped Voldemort; the green light quickly illuminated the entire room. When the light cleared James Potter was dead, an insane Lily was mumbling in the corner muttering.

"Let's get out of here, Lucius finish it off" said Voldemort apparating away. The others soon followed his lead, Severus portkeying out with his son; Lucius finished it off with throwing the Dark Mark into the air before apparating away himself.

--0

"Something happened in Potter manor" said an Order member coming into the headmaster's office.

"What?" asked Dumbledore practically jumping out of his seat.

"What do you mean?" asked McGonagall following Dumbledore getting out of her seat. Those were their golden boy and girl and they had the boy they hoped would bring the downfall of Voldemort.

"I'm afraid Author Potter is dead" said Shacklebolt he didn't know the Potter's very well so he couldn't exactly say James.

Wide eyed Dumbledore fell back on the chair very light headed and in shock. He had set up the wards himself; this was going to look bad on him! But James was dead! Dead oh my god what was he going to do.

"Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore dreadfully.

"Yes sir," said Shacklebolt looking at the floor sadly.

Dumbledore seemed to get worse at that news.

"You didn't say anything about Lily! Did she survive?" asked McGonagall with so much relief and hope in her voice that Shacklebolt that he really didn't want to say anything.

"She survived" said Shacklebolt.

"Thank god!" whispered McGonagall, Dumbledore looked relieved too. Of course it was only going to be temporarily.

"She's in St. Mungo's" said Shacklebolt.

"We must go and see the poor dear!" said McGonagall.

"She's insane, she lost her baby as well" said Shacklebolt.

"WHAT!" shrieked a wide eyed McGonagall.

"What is going on?" sneered Severus coming into the room as if she had never left.

"Auror Potter is dead, Mrs Potter is in St. Mungo's" said Shacklebolt.

"Oh" said Severus looking shocked.

"Don't you dare say anything Severus Snape or I wont am responsible for my actions!" snapped McGonagall.

"I wasn't going to…I didn't like them but I wouldn't wish any harm on them" mumbled Severus still shocked thinking 'He deserved everything he got the fucking bastard!'

Good job no one could read his mind, or he would have been in Azkaban before he could finish his thought.

"I'm sorry Severus" said McGonagall muffling a sob.

Severus just nodded.

"What about the boy?" asked Dumbledore wide eyed. "Surely he survived since Lily did? Is he ok?"

"No sign of him, the amount of blood indicates he couldn't have survived," said Shacklebolt looking sick at the thought. The sight they had walked into, the blood did belong to Harry Potter and there was too much for a child to survive such thing.

'He wouldn't have,' thought Severus 'If I hadn't done anything'.

"Oh no" said Dumbledore this time he looked ready to pass out.

"Get Pomfrey!" shouted McGonagall.

"You have potions with you Severus?!" asked a frantic McGonagall speaking to Dumbledore trying to get though to the man.

"I didn't bring them" said Severus panicking.

"Merlin hurry up" shouted McGonagall worried.

"She's coming!" shouted Shacklebolt wide eyed moving away from the fireplace.

Seconds later the fireplace lit up, bringing a frantic Poppy though.

Getting Dumbledore to swallow a calming draught immediately.

"He's still not responding! He's falling into shock!" shouted Poppy using all the spells she knew to no avail.

"Oh Merlin! Help him" shrieked Minerva wide eyed.

"There's nothing more I can do for him!" said Poppy looking worried! "We have to get him to the Hospital wing".

"We can't! People will know!" said a wide eyed frantic McGonagall.

"I need to take him down!" said Poppy. This was war she had people to see all the time, she couldn't abandon her patients. Not even for Albus Dumbledore, she refused to.

"Fine!" shrieked McGonagall levitating him with a stretcher.

--0

"Set him here" said Poppy making Dumbledore right next to her office.

"What else can you do?" asked McGonagall sitting beside him once he was properly laid down.

"Nothing, just speak to him, get him out of whatever's caused him to go into shock" said Poppy softly.

"I see" said McGonagall in tears.

"You can go now Severus" snapped McGonagall not wanting her fellow staff member to see her crying.

"Of course, please keep me up to date with everything" said Severus softly before leaving in his usual fashion.

--0

Severus went back home, to check on his unconscious son, everything that had happened had taken its toll on the little boy. He needed sleep and lots of it so that's why he had plenty of nutrition potions and sleeping potions by his son's bed. He knew how long they lasted so knew to go before he woke properly.

Just as he had reached his son's room, the boy stirred.

He started panicking, Severus quickly began speaking to him, soothing him "It's ok son, calm down, calm down! That's it, its ok, calm,"

Harry called down, with that voice it was hard not to.

"Here drink this" said Severus, giving his son some water. He gulped down two glasses within a couple of minutes. The nutrition potion followed, he didn't want to drink it but he was fighting a loosing battle. He soon gave in; he didn't even fight when the sleeping potion was given to him.

Once that was down his throat he sighed, snuggling up, not fighting the sleep that was coming to him. He had never been cared for like this before, nor had anyone talk to him like that in what seemed like a very long time.

Once his son was asleep again, he decided to have a sleep himself. He was glad no one could get into his quarters he could stay here for now. Dumbledore was the only one that could get into his quarters. He could just tell Minerva he didn't hear her, too busy in his lab making potions if she went down and he wasn't there.


	9. Chapter 9

**One Of Their Own **

**Chapter 9**

"How are you?" asked Severus once he saw his son stirring.

Wide green eyes looked at him petrified.

"Don't worry, little one, no one is going to hurt you" soothed Severus, trying to stop his son from being so scared.

Harry just stared obviously very scared.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Severus, wanting a word out of his son even if it was just a simple word like 'Yes'.

Harry wide eyed, so much longing in his eyes, there was no need for an answer. He nodded jerkily, he was weary when someone was nice. They obviously had something planned - usually very painful.

"Nippy!" said Severus hoping the house elf heard him.

"Yes sir?" asked the little elf popping in.

"A meal for my son please, small and soft if you will and plenty as well." he was kind to his elves. Despite what people believed Voldemort wasn't truly evil and he treated his elves kindly as well.

"I will be getting it right away Master Severus" said the little elf popping away.

Harry so wanted to open his mouth and ask who this man was, although he had a idea that this was his father. He thought he had heard this man calling him son, but he wasn't sure. He had been in too much pain to think much never mind listen.

The house elf was back, handing the meal over.

Harry's mouth watered at the sight of it, he was so very hungry.

"Think you will manage to eat this yourself?" asked Severus softly.

"Please," begged Harry, tears filling his eyes, he thought he was being played with that he wasn't getting anything to eat at all.

Severus looked shocked, handing the food over he watched his son devour the food in the matter of minutes. Upon seeing he was going to be sick, he summoned a stomach sealing potion and got the boy to drink it. Looking much better Severus also gave him a nutrition potion. He would need to keep getting them for good while yet.

Sighing softly, Severus tucked his son back in, making sure he was comfortable once more. Dumbledore knew he had a son so he would need to make sure to watch what he was doing.

"How are you feeling son?" asked Severus. He wanted his son to feel safe so badly. He knew it would take a long time for that to happen.

"Better" croaked Harry.

"Would you like another drink?" asked Severus.

"Please" said Harry, begging without being too obvious about it. He was used to begging before his parents had given him anything.

"Hush little one," soothed Severus, getting his son to start drinking the water. Once he started he seemed to forget to stop, until there was nothing left. He seemed much better, he gave his son the pitcher of pumpkin juice and let him drink a little juice. It would taste so much better than the water he had just consumed.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Harry finally getting up the courage to speak.

"Because you are my son, I would never see you hurt or alone" soothed Severus carding his hand through his son's hair. It was exactly like his, silky and smooth. It was cut and uneven, he needed to get his son a hair cut when he was feeling better. Its obvious he had gotten his hair cut even over his glamour hair.

"Being my father means nothing" spat Harry bitterly, thinking of his mother.

"Your mother was disguting, and she has paid for her crimes against you." said Severus - he would have smirked if he thought Harry would be reassured about that but knew it would just scare his son more.

"What did you do?" asked Harry, no emotion showing in his eyes or on his face.

"Let's just say she's no longer sane" said Severus, he knew his son deserved the truth. He wasn't scared it would be too much for his after everything he had been through.

"Oh" said Harry.

"On the other hand James is six feet under, for what he did to you" said Severus.

"Why do you bother? You must have known I was your child" said Harry his acusing green eyes watching Severus' emotions and reactions.

"I never knew you were my son!" said Severus, gritting his teeth in anger. How dare his son say such things to him. Calming down, he realized his son had been testing him, gauging his reaction. The boy had wanted to see for himself if he had truly known before the whole finding out at Potter manor.

"If I had an inkling I would have drowsed Lily in Veritaserum" said Severus "And gotten the truth out of her, and possibly got access to you, I don't know what would have happened."

After a few seconds he said "There is no point in if, what and butting, what's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it"

Harry nodded his head, it was true but Harry felt lots better, his daddy hadn't known, otherwise he wouldn't have reacted in anger - he would have been ashamed. He was good at reading people, just like his dad although he didn't know that piece of information yet.

"So tired" mumbled the little boy.

"Sleep little one, your safe here" soothed Severus, "Want a sleeping potion? It will stop nightmares"

"Please!" said Harry wide eyed, no nightmares sounded really good to him. He always had nightmares, of James Potter, what he did to him, what he threatened to do to him and what his mum did to him.

"Sssshh" said Severus carding his hand through his son's hair once again. Holding the potion to his son's lips, he eagerly drank the potion. His eyes began to flutter as the sleeping potion began working.

* * *

There we go we have a little bit of Severus and Harry bonding...it will take a while for Harry to trust him...will he become friends with Draco? will the Death Eaters treat him like uncles? R&R plz he is after all 'one of their own'


	10. Chapter 10

**One of their own **

**Chapter 10 - Sorry this chapter wasnt getting reviewed so hope you enjoyed what i managed to give you**

**Ten years later **

"So I'm finally getting my revenge" sneered Elijah Snape. Since he had been rescued by his dad, he had been allowed to be a normal child for a few years. This ended up boring Elijah and he began learning magic. He was home schooled but allowed to play with friends after school Draco was his best friend.

"Yes son, we both are" snarled Severus Snape, he had been a brilliant father. He wouldn't change Elijah for anything in the world. Although he had been too quiet and serious when he finally won his son's trust.

"You don't want to do this" gasped Dumbledore looking petrified. Ten years had changed that man; he had defeated Voldemort just five months after Elijah had been saved by his biological father. The Order had slowly dwindled to nothing. Then a shocking thing had happened, Dumbledore had ran three years after Tom had come back. When he had no one else in his order he had ran, of course the Death Eaters wouldn't stop until all of the 'light' people who would influence anyone was killed.

Their hunt for Dumbledore had been a long one; the Death Eaters had not been active for five years. Then Tom Riddle came back through Ginny Weasley thanks to the diary Lucius had planted.

Muggle Studies had changed a lot, they were shown what clothes to wear, what money to take and convince them not to go there in the first place. They hadn't managed to find any spell that would seal them into the Wizarding world stopping Wizards from getting out except a few.

They had found ways to track Muggle Born Witches and Wizards and had created an orphanage. Malfoy's orphanage. Harry had gotten all the Potter fortune, Lily being his mother and all he was given the Potter money. Although he wasn't a Potter. He had destroyed all of the heirlooms and kept the money so they too built an orphanage. This time it was called Elijah's orphanage. The Death Eaters spouses ran the orphanages; with their money they could do it. Eventually people saw that they were doing good and gave them donations.

Eventually Voldemort came back and the ciaos started once more, only this time no innocent person was killed. They were going right in for the kill, deciding not to lure the Order out. That's what they did there was no longer pureblood light side families. The Weasley's were dead, the others didn't want a part in it, and they were left alone.

"Stop boasting" smiled Emily; she had come from a Muggle family, as they said they didn't care about Muggle born Witches. It was just Muggle's they didn't want knowing about their world. Emily had been coaxed into telling them that her family were abusing her on the verge of sexually as well. She had been found one day at Diagonally they had taken her to an orphanage when she had told them her parents were 'dead'. She had refused to speak until Elijah managed to get her speaking. The Death Eaters had gone and killed them all very painfully.

Since then Draco Emily and Elijah were unbreakable, Emily and Elijah eventually started going out. Elijah was 19 and Emily was 17. She had been found when she was seven years old. Elijah had met her when she was nine years old and Elijah was eleven.

"You should not be here" said Elijah covering her very round stomach very protectively.

"Indeed" said Severus a little angry she was putting his grandson in danger.

"I'm protected, there's one man what could he do?" asked Emily.

"Em that's Dumbledore" said Elijah.

"Oh, he just looks like an old disgusting man" she sniffed at him in disgust.

Dumbledore glared at her, before he was put under the Crucio curse.

"Do not look at my fiancée like that" snarled Elijah oh yes he was very protective of her.

"Come on Emily, Samantha want's you anyway" said Draco.

"She's your sister!" protested Emily. Narcissa had a little girl also, naming her Samantha Narcissa Malfoy.

"Exactly and I'm not pissing her off" said Draco putting the portkey in her hand.

"We are finally ending this war Dumbledore you failed" snarled Voldemort coming into the room elegantly. His youth had been returned to him, and he was very much in love with someone.

"Stop bragging" smiled Draco kissing his lovers lips, did I forget to mention Draco was Tom's lover. He had resisted at first, not wanting to be with someone so young, but Draco got older he got more gorgeous until he couldn't resist any longer.

Dumbledore gagged, Tom was three times the boy's age how could he think of doing something so perverted? Was all Dumbledore could think. He needed to defeat him somehow, it seemed like everyone knew what he was thinking and there wands were trained more fiercely than before.

"So who shall get the pleasure of killing him?" asked Tom twirling his wand.

"I want that privilege to be mine!" said Elijah his voice booming above everyone else's "He destroyed my life! I was just lucky to have my father!"

"He destroyed mine also" said Tom.

"Together?" smirked Elijah.

"Together" smirked Tom right back.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled both men, aiming their wand at Dumbledore. The spells hit him and Dumbledore was no more just a shell remained. They cheered and cheered today was the end of the war. Snape Manor was a lively place, everyone cheering and celebrating the true end of the war.

Elijah had three boys and two girls, tragically Emily died at age of forty, by a mental patient she had been seeing. She had worked for St. Mungo's needless to say the mental patients were mostly killed now of days.

Severus had helped him raise his children, Elijah was so glad to have his father; he reminded himself he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. He had his friends to help him.

Severus between helping Elijah invented a potion to help men give birth; it would grow them the bits they would need to grow a child. However, it would need taken out before the womb parted or they would die. Severus Snape Elijah Snape Eminem Snape and his two girls had been named Emily Snape and Lizzy Snape. You could tell which ones Emily Snape had chosen.

Draco gladly used it, he gave birth to a son and daughter, but after that they were unable to have more. Draco had complications at the birth; it had been twins after all. They had taken the Malfoy Name. Thomas Draco Malfoy and Beatrice Emily Malfoy.

They were born into a whole new world, so sadly when Severus and Lucius left the world they had seen their family grow and expand like never before. They were there for the birth of their grandchildren. They had refused to create Horucx's for themselves and decided to live a normal life.

Severus and Lucius were remembered by the people they had created a whole new era. They had made the world what it was today, no one knew that they once killed people. They were only remembered for stopping the Muggle world knowing who they were.

Tom Riddle eventually died, the Order before being defeated had destroyed all his soul holders. So when it was time, the last bit of his soul was in it too.

All Elijah's and Draco's children were powerful and did something that their grandparents and fathers had been trying to do. They had put wards up; wizards could no longer willingly apparated away into the Muggle world.

No one knew about their world (Magical World), as far as they knew their children were kidnapped. As soon as their magic was detected they were given to the orphanage and maybe a family took them in which was what happened most of the time.

The Wizarding world was expanding it was three times the size it had been under the rein of Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore rotted in hell wishing he had never heard of Harry Potter or Elijah Snape.

Because of his actions, Severus had truly changed sides and did his best to live his life. The Snape line would have died out the Malfoy's would never have had another child; Riddle would never have come back. Because of the actions of one old man and very young boy (With an over protective father) everything had changed.

For the better or worse who could say?

The End


End file.
